1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an attachable three-dimensional scan module, and particularly to an attachable three-dimensional scan module that can have smaller profile and volume, be attached to any mobile device, and have a better scanning resolution.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, a stereo scanner with fixed image sensing units can be utilized to scan an object which is rotated 360 degrees to generate a three-dimensional scan result corresponding to the object. To get a better scanning resolution corresponding to the object, some stereo scanners provided by the prior art can be additionally installed a predetermined light source to get the better scanning resolution corresponding to the object, wherein the predetermined light source can emit laser light or have a predetermined light pattern. However, the above mentioned stereo scanners with the predetermined light source only generate a monochromatic light three-dimensional scan result corresponding to the object. In addition, the prior art provides another stereo scanner that can include “circular camera ring” or “multi-camera dome”. However, a stereo scanner with “circular camera ring” or “multi-camera dome” not only needs a plurality of cameras, but also has a huge profile. Therefore, the prior art is not a good choice for a user.